


The Soldier's King

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Battle of Worlds [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mocking, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Relationship(s), Trolling, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover where Bilbo and Bucky are one person while Thorin and Steve are one person as well.</p><p>Thanks to the friends at my school for the inspiration for this crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters being crossover (a note now, '/' are what the character is being crossed over with and the '&' are for multiple characters being combined with another(s). There will also be doubles )  
> Bilbo Baggins/Bucky Barnes  
> Thorin Oakenshield/Steve Rodgers  
> Gandalf/Nick Fury  
> Elrond/Phil Coulson  
> Beorn/Hulk  
> Thranduil/Tony Stark  
> Legolas/Clint  
> Tauriel/Natasha  
> Bard/Nick (Later Bard will be Bruce.)  
> Smaug/Bruce  
> Elien&Dis/Peggy Carter  
> Azog/Loki

Bucky Baggins woke up with the same company of dwarves with their leader, Steve Oakenshield with his oaken branch with a star painted on it. His long blonde dwarf hair flowing behind him as he walked, with his blonde beard covering his chin. 

Bucky was a hobbit with hairy feet and a metal arm with a red star painted on it. With his dark curly brown hair on top of his head. He never liked any of them too well once the adventure started,  but Steve has done nothing but stare at him after Bag-End.

"Bucky, are you alright?" asked Bofur who stared at him.

"I miss my home, my armchair, my garden, and I'm gong to kill you all!" cried Bucky. The dwarves sat up and stared at him.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you reframe yourself from killing anything except orc until we reach Erebor" said Steve. Bucky glared at him and Steve glared back at him.

Bucky pulled out Sting and came over to Steve. Bucky was about to swing at Steve when he pulled out Orcrist and blocked Bucky.

"And Mr. Oakenshield, I suggest you not be an antagonist. Stop staring at me, if you will" said Bucky as he drew away from Steve.

"But I like you, Bucky" said Steve. Bucky walked away from him and lay back down again.

"It's true, our king loves you very much, Bucky" said Nori. Bucky just stared at them with no emotions.

Oh yes the dwarf king. Steve was the next line to the throne of Erebor. But since the dragon Smaug took their home, they have come to reclaim it. 

Steve came over to Bucky and leaned his face until they were close together. Steve kissed Bucky's forehead before Bucky pulled Steve off, but not before Steve got to kiss Bucky on the lips.

Bucky glared at him as Steve walked away from him with a smile on his face. The rest of the dwarves started placing bets on Bucky and Steve's relationship. 

Bucky got up and walked away from the company as the betting started. "Low level dwarves" muttered Bucky as he went into the treeline and leaned against a tree.

Out of nowhere,  a hammer came out of the trees and straight towards Bucky. He dodged the hammer as it came back to a tall man with blonde hair and a red cape.

Bucky was picked up by the man and smashed against the tree. Bucky moaned as he was being held by the throat.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Why should I tell you?" said Bucky. The company came out from the trees with draw swords.

"You put down our hobbit and the hammer" commanded Steve. The man put Bucky down as he came back to the company, but wouldn't put his hammer down.

"Put the hammer down" said Steve. Bucky glared at him as the man held tighter onto the hamner.

"Do you want me to put the hammer down" said the man angrily. Then he swinged his hammer at Steve. Bucky stood in front of Steve as the hammer hit Bucky. 

Bucky and the dwarves were throw through the treeline until they came back to the camp.

The man approached them again with his hammer in hand.

"Who are you?" asked Ori.

"I am Thor, Odin's son" said the man.

"Why are you here, and why were you about to attack Bucky?" asked Steve.

"It is strange to find a halfling with a metal arm roaming the wilds" said Thor. 

"I am not a halfling! I am a hobbit from the Shire with the dwarven company of Steve Oakenshield!" barked Bucky. 

"It's strange to find a  _hobbit_ roaming around with a metal arm" corrected Thor. Bucky crossed his arms and glared at Thor. 

"Why did you attack me?" snared Bucky.

"You seemed suspicious" Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Well who exactly are you?" asked Thor.

"Mr. Bucky Baggins from the Shire" said Bucky as he continued to cross his arms and glare at Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will accompany you through the journey, if that is the problem" said Thor.

"We don't need your help,  you hammer throwing man" snapped Bucky.

"And what if I want to come" said Thor.

"Well your coming at your own risk, puny man" snapped Bucky. Thor picked Bucky up again by the neck as Kili bent his bow to Thor.

"You will not hurt my uncle's love" snapped Kili as he bent his bow towards Thor. Steve put a hand on his shoulder and pulled out Orcrist, while Kili lower his bow. The company sat in shock as they watched their leader striding majestically towards Thor.

Thor dropped Bucky to the ground and picked up his hammer up again. Steve brought out his oaken branch and kept it close as he raised Orcrist. Thor swung his hammer and hit Steve's shield. 

They both flew back and slowly got back up again. They walked back up to each other and shock hands.

The company relaxed as Thor and Steve came back to them. Steve grabbed Bucky and picked him up in his arms. Bucky tried to jump off Steve, but failed as Steve grabbed onto Bucky tighter. 

The company snickered at Bucky as Steve carried him. Bucky glared at all of them and they stopped snickering. Thor started talking to the dwarves as Bucky got very tired and put his head on Bucky's shoulder, which started the snickering and betting all over again.

Steve ignored them as he laid Bucky back on his bedroll. Just then Gandalf came through the trees and joined the company again. 

"What has happened to our hobbit?" growled Gandalf.

"He is just tired" said Steve.

"Well you better get him up now, if you want to get your ass to Erebor" said Gandalf, "and who is this man with the magical hammer?"

"That would be Thor. He attacked Bucky and the entire company.  But we are fine,  though the company had been rough on Bucky" said Steve.

"Rough?! I had to fend off three trolls for you, because you all got captured! I think your lives are anything  _but_ rough!" snapped Gandalf as he slapped Bucky awake.

Bucky moaned as he woke up and dragged to his feet by Gandalf. Steve kept a hand on Bucky's shoulder, but Bucky soon slapped it off as he continued walking with his hand on Sting's hilt.

Thor tried to make friends with Bucky, but they always ended in Bucky threatened to kill him with Sting. The dwarves kept Bucky and Thor away from each other, as Bofur would stay close to Bucky and talk to him.

They soon had a somewhat good friendship, but Bucky still didn't like any of them too well, especially Steve.

When they arrived in Rivendell, Elrond came on horseback behind them.

"Gandalf" said Elrond, "why have you brought these little people to a place of peace?"

"They are here to rest" said Gandalf. 

"If I catch them in the fountains, I will personally kill each and everyone of them with my bare hands" said Elrond. The company looked at Elrond with utter shock.

"But I will let you all eat now, from all your traveling" said Elrond as they followed him reluctantly to the dinning room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up combining Gandalf and Nick Fury together, but had Gandalf look exactly like himself, just have the personality of Nick Fury in him.  
> I also decided in last minute to have a Coulson and Elrond combo, just to make things a little more interesting to the mix of combos to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond made them sit down and eat the food provided. It was mostly leaves and plants with no meat. Bucky pushed the food away and walked away before the food started flying. 

"Miserable dwarves that have no manner at all. I still remember what they did in Bag-End. Those dirty pigs" muttered Bucky as he continued to his room to find Thor roaming around as well.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be eating?" asked Thor.

"Shouldn't you?" asked Bucky.

"I wasn't hungry, and green food was never something I was fond of" said Thor.

"I didn't want to have to worry food flying in my face" said Bucky. "I still hate you, though."

"You have made that very clear to me" said Thor.

Bucky walked past Thor and entered his room then shut the door behind him. 

"Why would they think that I could ever be with someone who is a king while I'm a hobbit" muttered Bucky as he sighed as a knock came to his door and he sighed louder as he opened the door to find Steve standing before him. 

"Can I come in? I need a place to hide from Elrond. He is going to rip me down one end and up the other" said Steve. 

"What did you do?" sneered Bucky. 

"We throw food at one of his servants, trashed the entire dining room, and drank all his wine. But he is overreacting" said Steve. Bucky glared at him with his arms crossed.

"I think I will let you fend for yourselves, thank you very much" said Bucky ready to shut the door. Elrond bellowed at his guards to find all the dwarves as Steve pushed the door open and sending Bucky to the ground.

Steve ran inside and shut the door while falling on a piece of fabric on the ground. He landed on top of Bucky who was on the ground as well.

"Don't you even think about it" sneered Bucky.

"Why not? Elrond won't suspect it to be us doing it. If he catches us, he will find the others" said Steve reaching for Bucky's belt.

"If the company catches us, they will think I like you when I don't.  They will laugh at me and never respect me" said Bucky.

"I won't let that happen to you. But I like you Bucky, in fact I love you" said Steve. 

"I don't know if I feel the same way" said Bucky glaring at Steve as he batted his hands away. 

"Fine, but we still have beer if want some" said Steve as he climbed off Bucky and grabbed a flask. He gave it to Bucky who took it gladly took it and drank it. 

Bucky sight immediately wavered as he staggered to the bed as he sat down. Steve took a drank out of his flask and sat beside Bucky.

The rest of what happened was unknown to Bucky until he woke up at dawn to find Steve in his bed. Bucky got out of his bed and carried his clothes out of his room and to the fountain outside.  He splashed water at his face and climbed into the fountain as he felt sick to his stomach and throw up over the edge. 

He sat there for awhile until he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to find Elrond standing with his arms crossed.

"Why are you here in my fountain?" asked Elrond.

"Steve is in my bed" said Bucky half expecting to be slain by Elrond.

"Would you clean after yourself once your done?" asked Elrond, "I don't want your vomit laying around and sticking up the place."

"I thought you were gong to kill me" said Bucky. 

"Just clean up afterwards" said Elrond as he left Bucky in peace.

Bucky soon got out and clothed himself once he was dry. The company woke up with Thor and soon they made ready to leave. 

Elrond said goodbye to them as they set out for the Misty Mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters for all my stories are going to be halted until after Friday due to exams. But I promise to work on them and have chapters posted after I'm done with exams.


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately after leaving Rivendell, Bucky and Thor started getting into arguments, which ended with Steve telling them to stop. 

Bucky was getting sick, and Steve tried to lighten Bucky as Oín was sent to check on him. The end results was just hangover from the night before.

They continued on despite Bucky feeling sick. Thor was to stay by Steve as Bifur and Bofur would try to make pleasant conversation with Bucky.

"I don't like any of you, so please just let us get done with stupid quest done before I decide to kill every last one of you" snared Bucky as he all of sudden leaned against a tree and throw up.

Steve ran up to Bucky to comfort him, but was pushed away as Bucky kicked Steve in the crouch. Steve fell to the ground holding his crouch, while Bucky stood up again with vile dripping from his mouth.

Bucky wiped his mouth and stood before Steve, while Thor throw Bucky to the ground with his hammer. 

"You will not kill the leader of this company if I am with you" shouted Thor.

"And we will see if your even alive after I'm done beating you up" snared Bucky as he slashed Sting at Thor. 

Thor blocked Bucky with his hammer as Bucky was thrown backwards. Thor grabbed his hammer and was ready to strike Bucky when Steve put the end of Orcrist to Thor's neck. 

"Enough! We get along or both of you are kicked out of the company! Clear!" snared Steve. Thor and Bucky nodded before continuing on with the rest of the company. 

Once they reached the Misty Mountains They reached a cave that was dry and small. Soon they all fell asleep as Bucky woke up and packed him bags and was about to leave when Bofur stopped him. 

"Where are you going?" asked Bofur sitting up and staring at Bucky.

"Back to Rivendell and hopefully back home.  I can't stay with these idiotic dwarves any longer and them thinking me and Steve are every getting together" snapped Bucky.

"But you two are meant to be" said Bofur standing in the cave entrance. 

"Try saying that after he slept with me a few nights ago in Rivendell. I want to go home and if you don't let me go, I will hunt you down until everyone in this company is dead" said Bucky, as he was about to push Bofur aside. But the floor opened underneath them and they fell in. The company landed in a wooden basket as goblins came up to them as swears started pouring out of their mouth.

Bucky crouched down with the goblins streaming past them. Bucky looks down at the cavern below before jumping in. He awoke seconds later to find a strange creature staring at him. Bucky punched the creature in the face as it hissed at Bucky.

"Why you hurtss uss, preciouss?! Whyy!" screamed the creature.

"Get away from me, you little bugger" said Bucky pulling Sting out and pointing it at the creature.

"Gollum! Gollum! I am no buggeres!" hissed Gollum as he attacked Bucky, who slashed Sting into Gollum's neck. Gollum fell to the ground as Bucky picked up a golden ring that rolled out of Gollum's pocket. 

Bucky put the ring into his own pocket as he left Gollum laying on the ground as he made his way back out of the mountains. The others weren't there as he sat against a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky looked up from falling asleep to find the company over him and smiling. 

"Can I help you?" asked Bucky glaring at Steve. 

"Time to get up, Bucky. We must keep moving" said Steve dragging Bucky up as he protested. Steve ended up carrying Bucky as he fell asleep in Steve's arms.

The company ended up waking Bucky up when the sound of Warg came from on top of the hills. 

They ran to the trees and climbed them as wars came towards the trees. Steve jumped from the trees with Thor behind him as they attacked the Wargs. Steve threw his shield at the Wargs as they fell to the ground and his shield came back to Steve.

Azog came on his white Warg with a glowing scepter in the hand that was not cut off. He had the body of a pale orc, but had flowing black hair and icy cold blue eyes. His armor was dark green with hints of gold.

"Welcome, petty dwarf and my distant brother" said Azog smiling with his fangs. 

"What are you doing,  Azog" snared Thor.

"I come to have these dwarves kneel before me" snared Azog.

"I will not kneel to you, Azog" snared some of the dwarves as Steve snared at Azog.

"Come at me, dwarf prince" snared Azog.

"I am no prince!" snared Steve as he leaped forwards and slashed Azog with Orcrist. But Azog pointed his scepter and shot at Steve as he fell to the ground. Thor ran to Steve as Bucky jumped down from trees with the rest of the company protesting.

Bucky ignored them as he unsheathed Sting as he strode majestically towards Azog, as his curly brown hair flowed behind him. Steve woke up for a moment to see how majestic Bucky looked facing Azog.

Thor joined Bucky as they together slashed at Azog with his Warg falling to the ground while his bodyguards came charging at Bucky and Thor. Bucky held one of the bodyguard's neck with his metal arm until the orc stopped moving and Bucky threw him to the ground and cut off the head on the orc. 

Thor swung his hammer as the sky darkened and lightning sprang from the sky and hit Thor's hammer. Lightning sprang from his hammer and hit Azog, as he fell to the ground. But the trees caught fire and soon the company scaled higher to neo the fire from burning them.

Eagles flew above them while swooping down and picking up the members of the company.. One of the Eagle came to Steve laying on the ground and picked him up as Thor threw Bucky on top of the Eagle carrying Steve. 

Thor swung his hammer and took off flying with the Eagles. They came to the Carrock and Steve was laid down on the rock with Bucky jumping off the eagle before it flew off.

Gandalf stormed up to Steve and shoved Bucky out of the way as he kneeled down to Steve and moved his hand across Steve's face while muttering Elvish.

Steve woke up to find Gandalf staring at him, before slapping Steve and dragged him up while Steve spat at Gandalf in Khuzdul.

"You!" shouted Steve, "what were you doing? Trying to be more majestic than I was? I'm the majestic one, not you. But your are still my cute hobbit." Steve hugged Bucky as the company cheered for them with Thor and Gandalf smiling at them. 

Bucky gave a small smile that was hardly noticeable. Steve hugged him tighter until Bucky was being lifted off the ground. Steve smiled at Bucky as he was lowered to the ground and they drew away from each other while the Eagles flew away


	6. Chapter 6

"Azog will be hunting us soon" said Steve.

"And what makes you say that?" asked Gandalf glaring at Steve. 

"He might be injured, but he will be coming back with his bodyguards and group of Orcs" said Steve returning the glare to Gandalf. 

"There is a housing not far from here,  where we might take refuge" said Gandalf as the dwarves and Thor turned towards him with Bucky crossing his arms.

"Who's house,  are they your friend or your foe?" asked Bucky snaring slightly.

"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us" said Gandalf as the company gave him glares.

"What choose do we have?" asked Thor snaring at Gandalf.

"None" said Gandalf. "We must move people, or do you really want to become a bears next meal or be chucked into bits?"

"Come on" snared Steve as he ran after Gandalf through the wilderness to a house full of moss on the rooftop with farm animals about with the sound of bees buzzing through the air.

A giant bear with green and black strikes in his fur ran out of the trees with the company running faster to the gates. Steve ran in front of all of them as he opened the latch to the house door and ran inside before shutting the door behind them. 

The bear managed to stick it's snout between the door and the doorframe as it growled at the company with Steve, Bucky, Dwalin and Dori with the other dwarves pushing at the door until it shut and was latched shut. 

"What was that thing?" asked Ori as the others turned to Gandalf. 

"Well what do you think it is, that is our host. His name is Beorn, and he is a skin changer" snapped Gandalf with the company sending him glares. "Sometimes he is a great strong and smart man, sometimes he is a great black and green bear. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with,  if you don't piss him off. Also he is not overly fond of dwarves."

"Then why did you bring us here?" asked Thor. 

"Because Beorn can aid us and protect us before we are turned to bits by orcs, and you are dead, Steve Oakenshield" snapped Gandalf as Steve crossed his arms while glaring at him.

"We stay here for the night, but tomorrow we leave for Mirkwood, get some sleep everyone! Don't want to be asleep on your feet while in that forest!" said Steve as he grabbed onto Bucky and made his sit on Steve's lap with his arms around Bucky's upper chest.

"I thought we were going to sleep" snapped Bucky.

"I am, but you are my little bed partner, and a very warm one you are" said Steve holding Bucky tighter, as he growled at Steve. 

"Why again did I agree to this venture?" asked Bucky.

"Because we weren't going to let you stay in your home when we needed you most of all of us" said Steve. 

"Your company teases me, whenever I am even remotely near you" snapped Bucky. 

"They are just playing, most of the company find us cute together" said Steve. 

"I am not interested in a relationship with a dwarven king, especially you" snapped Bucky.

Steve looked down at Bucky with their eyes drooping as Bucky had no choice but to fall asleep in Steve's arms.

The next morning, Bucky woke up to find the company and Steve gone. He stood up as he put his red waistcoat on, that was still covered in troll snot. Bucky found them sitting by a huge wooden table.

A tall man stood above them with black hair that had small streaks of green in the thick hair that stopped before his shoulders.

"So this is the hobbit you were talking about" said the man looking at Bucky.

"And who are you?" snared Bucky.

"I am Beorn, and apparent host to you" said Beorn glaring at Gandalf.

"Beorn, this is Bucky Baggins of the Shire" said Gandalf.

"Sit down, Bucky" said Beorn. "So you need my help with the orcs?" 

"Yes, they are hunting us, after I cut off Azog's hand" said Steve. 

"And he will not listen to reason, Azog is still my brother" said Thor.

"How is that orc filth your brother? Me and Kili are brothers, but you and Azog?" said Fili. 

"He was adopted by Odin, and he also has a son named Bolg" said Thor.

"I don't care about the situation between Azog and you, Thor. Azog killed most of my family and tortured my people" said Beorn glaring at Thor.

"And I will help avenge them" said Thor.

"What do you need?" asked Beorn.

"Ponies" said Steve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is two o'clock in the morning and I could not sleep, so if the end parts of the chapter are weird I apologies in advance and will edit it later

The company was lead outside by Beorn as he got them all on the ponies with Steve assisting Bucky on his pony. They rode off towards Mirkwood quickly and came to the elven gate. The company dismounted their ponies with Gandalf staying in his. 

"Where are you going?  I thought you were coming with us" said Thor.

"I cannot stay here any longer, other business to attend to that does not involve this company. But stay on the path and do not leave it. Met me on the overlook on the slopes of Erebor. And whatever you do, DO NOT WAKE SMAUG!" shouted Gandalf as he rode off west before turning south. 

"Let us go" said Steve turning towards the forest and going inside it with the others following behind him. As they continued walking, the company started complaining about the lack of air in the dark and suffocating forest.

Webs started appearing around them as the light outside became dimmer and dimmer. The company reached a broken bridge with the end on the other end of the river, that had a black tint to it. Vines hung from one end of the river to the other as it was attached to nearby trees. 

The company agreed to letting Bucky go first as he held onto the first vine and slowly made his way across.

"The vines are fine, I do not see any problems with them-" Bucky attempted to reach for the next vine as he slipped and the next thing he knew he was hanging underside down with a vine between legs as his feet and legs desperately tried to hold on as he grabbed onto the vine again with his metal arm as the company stared at him from the other side with Steve coming next on the vines as Bucky barely made it to the other side. 

Bucky shouted for them to stop and to stay on the other side to find them already climbing over using the vines. Steve was the first dwarf to make it across as Bucky looked into the forest to find a white stag starting at them. Steve readied his bow with Bucky standing in front of him as Steve shot an arrow at the stag as it ran at them and jumped over the river with the arrow embedding onto the stag and it falling to the ground. Steve turned to the river to find Bombur in the water fast asleep.

Bifur and Bofur looked at him as they dragged him out of the water and made a wooden bed for Bombur as they picked him up and carried him with the stronger members helping out. Thor helped out as well as they continued through the forest until they stopped to find they had somehow lost the path as the company scrambled around to find the path again. 

The search became worthless as Thor swung his hammer and flew out of the forest with Bucky climbing up a tree to the top as he heard the company arguing among themselves on the ground. Thor waited for Bucky to come us as Thor stood on the leaves with slightly enjoying the nice breeze that was dramatically different from the tight aired forest. For once Thor slightly liked the high tempered hobbit as Bucky slightly liked the god like person with a hammer that could practically destroy anything,  if he put his mind to it.

Bucky felt something spinning around his foot as Thor looked at Bucky as he fell back into the leaves. Thor climbed downwards to see Bucky falling down with a spider looking straight at him. Thor swung his hammer as himself and his hammer smashed into the spider that was wrapping Bucky up in cords. The spider exploded into pieces as Bucky cut himself free as Thor helped him to his feet.

Bucky started running through the branches with Thor after him. They soon found the company dangling with cord around them as spiders crawled about. Thor took care of the spiders as Bucky cut the dwarves free and watched them fall to the ground. 

Bucky and Thor joined them as spiders came at them from above, despite the fact that Thor had taken care of the ones in the branches. The company slashed at the spiders as an Elf came from above as he slid down a spider web and shot them with his metal arrows.

He slid to the ground and slashing spiders with his daggers until he pulled himself upwards and pointed his bow and glowing arrow at Steve and the company. While the elf was doing all this, Bucky pulled the ring from his pocket and slipped it on his finger of his normal hand with his vision turning grey. 

Steve looked at the elf as he was none other than Legolas Hawkeye, son of Thranduil Stark. His hair was golden blonde that went past his shoulders, he was clad in green with two leather straps going in an 'x' on his chest. His clothes were tight fit as his hair was braided away from his face. Legolas looked at Steve with his icy blue eyes and pointy ears.

He saw Elves surrounding them as an Elf came through the trees and stabbed spiders with her daggers. Her hair was fiery red as it came beyond her waist and to the backs of her knees, and was very curly. Her outfit was a knee length black dress that split in the middle of her leg as it also was tight fit with tight black trousers under the dress and black boots that came to her mid-leg. She had dark green eyes that had hints of brown mixed in. 

Just when the company thought that gravity defying Elves would stop coming out of nowhere,  a dwarvish like women came through the trees with a long sword in hand came charging at the spiders as she stabbed them square in the face or cut their necks. The dwarves started muttering _showoff_ about the Elves as the spiders were killed or fled.

Kili looked at the red headed elf as she slightly smiled at him as Legolas glared at her.

"What is your name, beautiful?" asked Kili.

"Tauriel Romanoff" said the elf as the dwarvish women came up them.

"And who may you be, since you do not look like an elf" said Steve as he looked at the dwarvish women with dark brown hair that came before her shoulders as it was curly as well with braids around her head with them hanging with the rest of her hair. She had dark blue eyes that had hints of brown mixed in. 

Her outfit was black trousers and black boots with a dark green tunic under a dark green leather vest, which was under dark silver chainmail.  Her ears were covered by all of her hair as her eyes were dark blue with brown mixed in.

"Elien Carter" said the women as she looked at him.


	8. Chapter 8

The Elves wasted no time as they dragged the dwarves away with Bucky following behind as the Elves stripped their new prisoners of weapons, which caused the dwarves to start singing a horrible song about the meanest of the Elves and them cutting their throats when they got out of the Elves grip. 

Once they reached the kingdom as Elves had Thor's hammer removed from Thor while shoving the dwarves into cells as they send Steve- but more like dragging him- to Thranduil Stark.

"I will believe that you mean to reclaim  Erebor and slay the dragon inside. But that does not seem like a good plan, now does it?" asked Thranduil as Steve glared at him. Thranduil had black hair going down his back with a crown made with red leaves and berries. His outfit was a tight robe that was red and gold with it hanging to the floor with matching boots.

"I was not asking for your opinion" snapped Steve as Thranduil came face to face with him.

"Be quiet! I don't want you ruining my fabulousness!" said Thranduil as Steve slapped him across the face.

"I have not come here to your kingdom to be told about your fabulousness, which is not true" said Steve.

"Don't you want my help?" asked Thranduil. 

"What help will you bring? You have done nothing for us all this time since the dragon came. Now you willing are giving us aid, but how can I trust your word. You could back stab us once again and send us all to our death. Is that what you want, to have all your kin with my people lying on the ground with blood on your hands?" snapped Steve.

"Do not speak to me about war, I have done far more in my days that you will ever do in a lifetime! I simply do not care about the wars you fought, because you went to them and paid the price" snapped Thranduil. 

"You are so selfish! You know nothing, because you hide yourself in these halls and don't even come out" snapped Steve,  "you do not deserve to be King of the Woodland Realm. Crawl back into a hole and rot!"

"I have had far enough of your back talk! Guards, take him to the dungeons and do not let him out!" snapped Thranduil as he sat back down on his throne with the guards doing as he ordered with him being shoved into a cell as Bucky moved around to find an escape, with the gates being shut and all.

"Do you have any ideas, Thor?" asked Steve looking at Thor, who nodded as he extended his hand out if the bars.

"You might want to take cover" said Thor as his hammer came to him and smashed through the bars with noise of the explosion echoing through the halls. Bucky slipped the ring off his finger while putting it back into his pocket and came to the dwarves as they all looked at him once they saw him.

"This way! I found a way of escape, but you must trust me" said Bucky as they followed after him quickly until reached the cellars with Bucky snapping at them to get into the barrels sitting sideways on a wooden trapdoor. All of a sudden, Elien Carter came to them with a bloodied sword in hand. They shook their heads and not daring to ask what happened to her or who's blood it was as she climbed into the barrel with no questions as Bucky pulled the lever and causing the barrels to go into the water as Bucky waited for them all to go down before going to the trapdoor and sliding to the wall with the trapdoor opening underneath him. 

He emerged from the water and grabbed onto Thor's barrel as Elien gave the dwarves their stolen weapons before continuing down the small river until the sun opened up and they were dumped into the faster paced river below.


	9. Chapter 9

As they rode down the river with Elves trying desperately to catch up to the dwarves. Elien climbed onto the rim of the barrel as she shot at them with her bow. They, of course dodged them, but the arrows ultimately hit the incoming Orcs.

The dwarves groaned as Elien jumped to the shoreline and started killing orcs.  They passed out of the Elven gate with Legolas and Tauriel going after Elien, who was running after Orcs, who were after the Dwarves. Legolas fired one of his metal arrows at Elien, who bent backwards just at it was about to hit her. She caught the arrow and proceeded to place it in her bow and fired at him. 

Legolas dodged the arrow and grabbed it midair. Tauriel took to firing at Elien, who seemed to have enough of this arrow firing as she slipped on her ring and went invisible. But Tauriel had fired an arrow at her and it embedded into Elien's leg as she put on the ring while jumping into a barrel, which caused the arrow to brake off her legs with Elien ending up taking off her ring, due to the pain she felt.

The company stared at her once they reached the shores after the rapids of the river settled down. She cried in pain as she dipped her leg into the water. The others stared at her as she looked up at them. 

"I'm fine" said Elien as the others knew she was lying. They helped her by wrapping bandages around her leg. Steve looked her straight in the eyes while the others looked at them together. 

"I want to thank you for retrieving our weapons, that was a brave move for you to do that" said Steve. 

"It was no trouble, Thranduil took a few personal items from me" said Elien standing up. "I expect you want to reach Erebor soon, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes" said Bucky as he walked up to them before he heard something while they all turned around to find a man pointing a bow at them. Kili and Elien immediately pulled out their bows and pointed them at the man.

"Well, if it isn't Bard Fury. Come to collect the barrels, as I see" said Elien as Bard lowered his bow.

"Elien Carter, what brings you with a company of thirteen dwarves?" asked Bard putting his bow away.

"I have chosen to be with them" snapped Elien.

"Miss Carter, you know him?" asked some of the dwarves. 

"Of course I do, I knew him when he was a little lad. Used to shot arrows at me, even though they were only toy ones" said Elien as she turned her focus back on Bard.

"I would like to know what thirteen dwarves and a hairy footed child are doing riding Woodland Realm barrels down the river" said Bard as Bucky crossed his arms.

"I am a  _hobbit_ not a  _halfling_  or a  _hairy footed child_ , though I might be short and small, I am not a child" snapped Bucky.

"Well you damn sure look like a child" said Bard.

"I am not a child!" snapped Bucky.

"Alright, that is enough Bucky" said Steve holding his shoulder before handling Bard. "Can you help us get into the Town, we don't plan on being slaughtered by Orcs. Besides you seem to be going back to your home anyway."

"Fine, get into the barrels and come aboard my boat, but hurry up, we don't have much longer until bight soon falls" said Bard as the company obeyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the delay in chapters and the language used. Both are due to the fact that I am almost done watching Attack on Titan and have fallen in love with it, despite it being very violent as an anime.  
> Correction, I have finished Attack on Titan and loved it, while I can't wait until the next season to come out hopefully at the end of this year, but it might be a year after that(which I am waiting for Sherlock as well, ugh)  
> 

The company climbed into the barrels, half expecting something bad to happen by doing the action, but went along with the plan anyways. They reached the guard area as Bucky looked through the barrel.

"What is that bastard doing?" asked Dwalin. 

"He's talking to someone, he's pointing right at us and shaking his hand" said Bucky with the others sending vast amounts of swears as they poured out of the company's mouth. "I suggest you keep quiet, or else we will be captured."

"Let them hear us! But I will put up a fight so I'm not captured by these bastards they call men of Laketown" scowled Steve as Bucky stared through the barrel at him.

"Then you will not be able to get to Erebor, note shut your mouth, or else I will have to kill you all early" snapped Bucky as they all kept quiet. 

Looking up to find them soon getting dumped by fish with Steve doing the scowling instead of Bucky. After what felt like hours inside the fish stinking barrel as men bickered with Bard being one of them to another man. The dwarves were just about to pop out of the fish and ring the necks out of the man yelling at Bard, when the voices stopped and the sound of the water echoed around them.

Next thing the company knew they were being dumped out on the boat with fish pouring out to almost chock them.

"I swear Lakemen, if you so much as give us more hell,  I will personally kill you with my bare hands" said Dwalin as Steve couldn't help but cross his arms at Bard.

"We still aren't safe, but you will have my two daughters and son to worry about if they find me in any state you decide to leave me in" said Bard as Dwalin lowered his arms.

"Be glad I haven't beaten you to a pulp" scowled Dwalin as Bard gave him a glare that could have easily scared Gandalf away if he tried hard enough. 

"Come on before the guards decide to personally hunt me down" said Bard as they had no choice but to follow after him.

They entered into his home after an almost devastating encounter with guards and much yelling between Bard and the dwarves, which ended surprisingly with Bucky scowling at them to stop their annoying antics until they were away from the ears of men. 

Once in the home only to find three young children staring at them. They looked away as they focused on drying off and removing their wet clothing as they set it by the hearth. 

Bucky was shaking slightly as the younger daughter couldn't help but stare at his metal arm. "Is there something I can help you with?" asked Bucky being a little too rude to the girl. 

"Why do you have a metal arm?" asked the younger girl.

"A Warg ate it off me, I still have something left of it" said Bucky pressing a part on the metal arm as smoke leaped out as he removed the arm from his shoulder and laid it down on his lap as they all stared at his injured lump of his left arm. Bucky moved the lump around as he waved it at the girl. She looked fascinated at Bucky as she came over to him.

"Can I touch it?" asked the young girl.

"Just be gentle,  it still hurts" said Bucky as the younger girl touched the lump gently as the dwarves stared at the two of them together. "What is you three's name's?" The youngest broke her attention to stare at Bucky.

"Tilda,  with my older sister Sigrid and our brother, Bain" said the younger girl. 

"Bucky, with the company of Steve Oakenshield and Thor" said Bucky as Tilda's eyes shifted to Thor, who was casually holding his hammer while sitting on the couch.  Tilda's eyes lit up slightly as she watched Bucky put his metal arm back on as he wiggled the fingers to make sure everything worked just fine. Steve sat down beside Bucky as his gaze hardened to the dwarf king as Fili and Kili snickered at the presence of them being even remotely near another.

"Do you think Bucky has finally accepted Uncle?" asked Kili snickering to Fili.

"I don't know, brother. He could very well hate uncle for what he did. But they would be so cute if they accepted one another" said Fili as Kili laughed loudly with Bucky and Steve glaring at them as they laughed.

"Are you two in love?" asked Tilda as Bucky paled with Steve removing his gaze from his nephews to find Bucky almost ready to pass out.

"No- um, we are good friends" stumbled Steve blushing as Fili and Kili burst into laughter with Bucky going over to the brothers and almost ripping their ears off their heads at the strength he yanked them off the ground. 

"We're sorry, Master Baggins.  We won't tease you two again" said Fili and Kili in unison as Bucky dropped them again.

"Next time you do it, be ready to not have your heads attached to your shoulders" said Bucky with the brothers paling. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, M-master Baggins" stumbled the brothers as Bucky walked away from them angrily before sitting with the jolly hatted dwarf, who was with his native speaking cousin and overweight brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Elien walked over to Bucky as she gave him an irritated look. She looked as though she could slap Bucky to a bloody pulp and dump the remaining of him into the lake.

"You be nice to my son's and brother" snapped Elien as she automatically slapped her hand to her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that, but the whole company stared at her with Bard and his three children stared at Elien's paling face as she suddenly found herself stumbling backwards. Steve ran up and caught her in his arms. She looked up at him as he stabilized her to the ground and her feet touching the ground. 

Fili and Kili stared at their mother as Steve looked at Elien- no, Dis, his sister with shorter hair and male clothing. She still looked beautiful to him as he pressed his forehead to hers as she sung Khuzdûl lightly to him, telling him everything would be fine. He stroked her hair as her blue eyes shined at him.

" _Amad_ " said Fili and Kili in unison as Dis smiled at them.

"I still like to be called Elien. You may call me Dis if you like my true name, but I still like Elien." The company blinked at her before Steve sat down beside Bucky, who looked at the king with a hard glare.

"Can we call you Dis? It's shorter" said half the company. The other half broke into arguments with the first half. Bard walked out of his door and immediately shut it behind him. Elien noticed this as she sat down on the empty couch and put a hand under her chin. Thor, noticing Elien's state, walked over to bickering company and broke them up.

"Let her be called Elien! That is what she wants and wanted to be called in the first place" said Thor as he noticed that the entire company and Elien was staring at him.

"Does someone have a crush on my sister?" asked Steve mockingly.

"No!" shouted Thor. He stood over by Elien as she looked up at him. He did have the strong muscles similar to her brother, but they were bigger. She looked back down before anyone noticed her looking at him. Elien was by any means not attracted to Thor.

Bard came back minutes later looking paler then normal. "You people aren't even supposed to be here. Steve Oakenshield doesn't exist in the Line of Durin" said Bard as he approached the dwarves and others. 

"That doesn't make sense! I'm right here and...I am the king of Erebor! I am on the line!" snapped Steve glaring up at Bard, who looked down at the dwarf king with calmness.

"I'm not saying your not who you say you are, but this matter is...well, complicated. You stand before me as the king, but you are never to be seen in the Line itself. But that does not mean I will not aid you." Steve's head snapped up- which he didn't even realize he lowered in the first place- and looked up at Bard.

"Get us out of this town and..." Bucky slapped Steve in the back of the head. "And we are in your debt." Bard's eyes took a darker tone as it was his turn to glare.

"I don't want your money!" snapped Bard as they all snapped their mouths shut. "I will give you aid, but after that we hopefully never see each other again." They all agreed to this as the other agreement was to wait until night. As much as getting caught could end in every guard getting killed by a fast flying hammer, it would be better to just get out of the town without guards noticing them.

* * *

That night, they had Bard and his son, Bain with Sigrid and Tilda look out for any guard as the dwarves, the hobbit, and Thor hopped onto a boat in the harbors and looked at Bard as Steve shook his hand before he went on the boat and Thor swung his hammer and they shot out of the town and straight to Erebor, and back to the lost dwarven kingdom.

Soon they found themselves climbing the slopes with the light of day coming to the sky. The made it to a hilly area with giant statues, that looked to be carved from the mountain itself. The roamed around with no sigh of the door. 

"I may be wrong with this, but the staircase is right here" said Bucky as the others turned to him with Steve looking up with the map in hand.

"Thank you, Bucky" said Steve with a smile on his face. Thor swung his hammer and flew to the top as Elien practically climbed the walls without even using the staircase as the others climbed up by the staircase. The door stood before all sixteen of them with Steve drawing the key from the chain around his neck. Elien stole the map out of Steve's hands and looked at it.

"We wait until the moon comes out, you must trust me with this" said Elien as they looked at her than one another as they sat for the rest of the day on the overlook with Steve cuddling with Bucky, who was slightly irritated with the dwarf king, but quite a lot of the dwarves even now, found them cute together. Steve sat by Bucky with Elien pacing back and forth by the gate with Thor flying around the mountain before staying by the others.

* * *

When night came and the moon light shining in the sky and them. A thrush came flying in and started cracking a snail shell against the wall. They watched the bird doing this until the shell cracked and the door shined as Steve looked to find the moonlight shining at the keyhole. Steve stood up and walked over to the wall and placed the key inside the keyhole and turned it until a click was heard. He stepped back and pushed against the stone until it swung inwards.

They all looked in as Steve walked in and the others following after him. Bucky went in and looked at the walls and passage leading further into the mountains. Elien and Balin took Bucky away from the company without a second thought. Bucky's job as their official burglar was about to begin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, I didn't mean to do a Elien and Thor ship, but somehow it just happened, so it really wasn't supposed to happen...oops. They are supposed to be just friends, so that really worked well for me.  
> Next chapter is Smaug, and I am very excited for that.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the heck is the Arkenstone again?" asked Bucky. Elien and Balin looked at one another. 

"It is a large white gem" Balin said.

"There is only one Arkenstone" Elien added.

"You will be fine" they both said together as Bucky a wary look before heading further in as the two of them walked back to the others.

* * *

Bucky soon finding himself on the threshold to a huge hall with everything silent. Walking slowly in with his gaze turning downwards with golden light softly hitting him.

"Well this is bloody great! How am I supposed to get down without making a whole lot of noise!" Bucky snapped, trying to be quiet with him slowly going downwards into the treasure filled hall. It prove futile to _not_  make noise with the search for the 'large white gem' made it seem like a needle in a large burning haystack.

The job was more of a pain then it was going to ultimately help them. I mean, what was a stupid white stone going to do for them. It might be pretty to admire, but he found no use for him risking his life for a  _stone._

He grabbed at a cup, after what felt like hours of searching with no luck. Gold and other trinkets flowed down to replace the hole where the cup was. He immediately dropped the cup after looking face to face with Smaug's closed eye lid. Bucky walked away slowly and tried to make no noise.

The eye opened as he coward away as he looked at the dragon slowly revealing his whole body out of the gold. He had very little time left before he would be found by the dragon. He reached into his pocket to find the ring in his palm with him slipping it on his finger.

He slowly stood up and walked away with Smaug going after him at the same pace.

"What brings you here, thief. I like to know why you hide from me" said Smaug. Bucky backed away from Smaug with it seeming to be a cat and mouse game. Bucky looked for anyway of escape. Fighting back was not an option at this point. Sting wasn't going to help in this situation, noting how small the Elven sword was compared to Steve's Orcrist.

Bucky took a cautious step back before half sliding, half running in between Smaug's legs. He was some distance away before Smaug's giant presence was right behind him. Bucky hid behind a pillar with Smaug circling him.

"I know your there! Don't bother hiding and come out! I will not  _bite_ " said Smaug. Bucky remained silent as Smaug was almost touching distance from Bucky. 

His mind was racing for what to do next. Taking off the ring would make him much closer to death and staying this way wasn't going to help the situation anymore. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked cautiously back a step before sprinting forwards once Smaug had went around the pillar for the uptenth time.

The chase once again took place with Bucky trying his hardest to outrun Smaug, who once again found it fun to smash the very pillars with his head. 

"Fine then! Flee! I will still hunt you down like a wolf among sheep!" Smaug bellowed with Bucky cringing. He was starting to get tired from running this much and finding the stone was at the moment...well there it is.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about delays in chapter, I had long hours at work last weekend and have had writers block

A glowing white stone lay in the endless amounts of gold. Bucky ran towards the stone and grabbed it while placing it in his coat pocket and fleeing back to the staircases.

"Why exactly was I getting this anyways. He doesn't need this to be king,  as much as I despise him,  he doesn't need this to take the throne. I'm not giving this to him." Bucky muttered to himself as Smaug came behind him. 

"So the thief cares about Oakenshield. The Arkenstone will destroy him, corrupt him, and send him crawling before your feet or possibly throw you off this mountain without a second thought." Bucky paused and cringed at his words. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but the possibility of it happening grew larger and larger in his mind.

He ran upstairs and back through the passage to find Steve looking at him with golden light surrounding his entire body. 

 _I hope he didn't see what I just did_ Bucky thought as Steve watched him closely.

"Are you safe, Bucky?" Steve asked. Bucky blinked at Steve.  _He hadn't seen what I did after all._

"I'm just fine." Bucky said walking by him. Steve looked cautiously at Bucky with them for one second locking eyes.

Bucky quickly fled away from Steve, half tempted to put on his ring and disappear from the situation entirely. It was bad enough what he did, and if Steve found out.

His head would be on a pike without a second thought. That made Bucky scurry back to the protection of the company, and away from sharp objects, which they all had...well that didn't just make his chances of surviving that mush slimmer.

Bucky was trying to remain calm but running around finding a way of escape that didn't involve him dying. Steve scowled his name then emerging from inside to look at Bucky. He was expecting to be picked up and thrown over the edge of the mountain.

But what Bucky ended up getting what a big hug with a soft kiss pressed to his cheek, sending a slight warm feeling through his body and making his lips quiver. This was by far an unexpected move on Steve's part with Bucky giving him a mixed shocked and surprised look, and possibly a little blush as well that made Steve smile.

Elien and Thor looked at one another, sending messages with their eyes with Fili and Kili grinning ear to ear at Bucky and Steve. The rest of the company simply smiled, some even gave a cheer of happiness. 

"I know what you did, but it's our little secret. Now let's take Smaug out." Steve whispered to Bucky. He ran inside with Steve right behind him as the others picked their weapons up and ran inside.

The others looked as Smaug failed around wildly with him most likely trying to cause chaos, which didn't stir the company and just made confused at what they are seeing.

"I think Smaug has anger issues." All the company turned to Elien as she just pointed out the obvious.

"What do we do about it?" Steve asked Bucky and Elien.

"I have an idea, but you must trust me." Elien said as Steve and Bucky locked eyes with one another before motioning for Elien to put her idea in motion.

"Hey Smaug!" He turned his giant head towards her. "Come and get me you giant, mouthless, slug of a dragon!" She then jumped off the edge and took off running with Smaug not far behind her.

"Dis!" At least half the company cried out with Thor flying after her. The rest looked at one another before running down to a lower hall.

Loud smashing noises made the company frightened for Elien safety, but they knew she would be fine with Thor.

"Do you think she will be alright!" Bofur shouted as the others looked back at him for a second before continuing to run.

"She will be fine! Now everyone into here!" Steve shouted, running into a empty hall.

The others followed after him just as fire leaped into the corridor they were just in.

They all stared at the fire until Elien and Thor ran in with their hair singed at the ends and faces covered in ash.

"We're fine." They both said together as Steve continued through the hall into a narrow bridge connected to yet another smaller hall on the other side.

Once in the guard room with the sound of dragon fire echoing around them,  followed by flames. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just saw Age of Ultron last night. It was amazing and...words can't describe what just happened *curls into a ball while laughing and crying at the same time*

Thor found himself hugging Elien gently, not knowing he had thrown his hammer at Smaug until a cry rang through the mountain, followed by a crashing sound. 

They all looked at one another as Thor's hammer returned to Thor, covered in blood.

"Thor! Did you kill Smaug?!" Steve bellowed as Thor paled and looked at his hammer, which was very red.

"I might have!  But what does it matter! That's what you wanted! Wasn't it!" Thor bellowed back as Steve left to find Smaug breathing with puffs of smoke escaping his nose.

"Oakenshield, you are in grave danger. A greater danger than myself." Smaug said as Steve went down to him.

"Why should I trust you?" Steve snapped.

"Because I am not the worst evil in this world." Smaug said as he puffed out smoke again. 

"Then what is?" Steve snapped once again. 

"Loki. He might seem like much, but you have to stay sharp, Oakenshield. He has much coming your way, an army and vast evils. You will be lucky to see your home again."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, trying not to snap. 

"I do not know, but be ready for what is to come."

"I can't believe I'm saying this,  but rest in peace Smaug."

"Farewell Oakenshield." Smaug said as a puff of smoke went out followed by silence.

"We brace the door, I don't care what it takes! Nothing is getting into this mountain!" Steve bellowed as Bucky stared at him.

"Nothing is going to get in! You are paranoid, Steve!" Bucky bellowed.

"Why can't I be paranoid! They will take this mountain underneath my nose! I can't let that happen now that I have my home back!" Steve bellowed trying to not yell to the top of his lungs. 

"Steve, this is not you! This is your home!  This is your life! AND I'M NOT LETTING ANYONE TAKE THAT AWAY FROM YOU!" Bucky bellowed as Steve stepped back from the livid hobbit.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS IS MY HOME! WHAT IF SOMEONE TOOL YOUR HOME AWAY FOR NO REASON?!-"

"MY RELATIVES DID!" Steve paused and looked at Bucky. "They almost took my home from me. One time when I was taking a stroll that took longer than I expected. They were banging on my door." The others look at Bucky until he left them. Steve went after him as Thor realized he was holding Elien tightly.

Thor drew away from Elien. She looked at him and walked away before the rest of the company -mainly targeting Fili and Kili from the teasing. She didn't care about the others, but with her own son's teasing her over Thor liking her would be enough to turn her brown hair white.

* * *

 _Why do you run, Oakenshield? Why are you so scared about the faith of your mountain?_ _Your mountain! I'm sorry! Wait I'm not sorry! That makes me laugh! If I could throw up in my mouth, I would spit it at you!_

_Your selfless! Why don't you just throw yourself into void! Your more useful there then here!_

_You don't know what is coming! Ready for you to hear my evil plan because your not!_

Steve ignored the voices mocking him while he walked behind Bucky.

The hobbit turned to him and a mixed look was on his face. Clearly he wasn't happy with Steve, but who could blame him? No one could.  His idea of talking was yelling, bickering was always a problem. 

Steve just wanted to be close to Bucky, as the hobbit did nothing but back away from him. It hurt to see him. All Steve ever wished was to be friends with Bucky, or even more than that.

Steve and Bucky didn't realize they had stopped walking while staring at one another until they were just inches apart. Bucky was  _hugging Steve!_

Steve didn't know what or  _why_ he was doing this, but knowing what to do was the next thing to a live or death situation. Hug back and he might repulse back. Shove away and Bucky will never like him. 

The decision was torture, until Bucky grabbed Steve's hands and put them to the hobbits back, forcing Steve to hug Bucky back.

Steve suddenly felt very warm and a smile was creeping up his face. Bucky remained emotionless about the hug, but at least they were hugging for no reason, or a reason he couldn't remember. But it was hug, it should count for something, right?

Bucky drew away and walked down to the bottom area, close to the front gate after Steve showing him the way. Not realizing that the others were watching them and following after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Steve is almost turning into Ultron.  
> Another side note, apparently the story wants Thor and Elien so I'm shipping it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags, so lots more relationships yet to come and lots more Loki to come.  
> I also put the characters being crossed over into the notes of the first chapter

Steve made sure the gate was sealed tight (and worrying everyone in the mountain at the same time). Bucky at least had that sense of getting them on track, which was getting armor and weapons.

Only to lose them as they scattered into many direction the moment Bucky wasn't looking.

He found himself wondering like a lost dog on the roads. The only help he got was the sound of them clattering at no one knew what.

As he turned into a corridor with Elien standing around and a golden light illuminating the dark hallways of the mountain. A smile was on Elien's face as Bucky ignored her and went on in the passage, soft footsteps behind him as he guessed was Elien.

"Why did you lie to us about who you were?" Bucky asked.

"To make sure Steve and my son's were safe, then I was meant to tell them eventually that I was alive and safe." Elien said behind him.

"You could have told us from the beginning, then this wouldn't be happening right now!" He scowled.

"Why are you mad at me?!" She snapped.

"Because you are Steve's sister! And you are flirting with Thor! Don't you have a husband that is the father of Fili and Kili?!"

"HE DIED! He is dead! I at least want someone in my life,  that's what Vili told me before he passed away,  or before he left to fight. He didn't want me to be alone and Thor is interested in me!" She scowled and Bucky froze in his place as she walked past him.

He felt guilt and sorrow grow inside him until he raced after her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She seemed shocked about the action as the metal arm was squeezing her tight.

"I didn't know...I- I am sorry. Truly I am very sorry. I...thought your husband was alive." Bucky said drawing away from Elien.

"If he was alive, he would have never let me go. It's for the best, you and Steve will make a nice couple." Elien teased and Bucky grumbled until she continued walking towards the ever growing light.

Steve was pounding away at an anvil, making something close to a ring. Bucky was about to turn away until Elien swiftly dragged him to her brother.

"I'm not marrying you, Steve!" Bucky yelped.

"That's not what I want, but to have a sign that we can at least court one another." Steve said still pounding at the anvil.

"Oh no! No no no no! I am not courting you either!" Bucky scowled while throwing his head back and laughed.

"Why not? I like you and the most I can do is thank you for your companionship if not your love." Steve said as heat rose to Bucky's cheeks and his face reddened.

"You can have my friendship, but not my open love, not yet." Bucky said emphasizing the  _yet_. Steve still smiled at that, knowing he had some chance. He walked towards Bucky and placed the ring on his finger. It had jewels all around in a multitude of colors that shined like the sun high in the sky.

Bucky looked at Steve before walking away. Elien slapped Steve as he couldn't help laughing, which was a first for him to the other dwarves and Thor, who was staring at him very  _very_ confused. 

"What is that ring?" Thor asked as Steve collected himself to speak.

"A courtship band. That one was for mixed race and I have one that matches his. I will tell him soon, or else he will find out soon from the others. Either way I love him and want to be with him the rest of my days, however long they are." Steve said as Thor walked away. Bucky was outside looking at the ring until something struck him in the head and he fell to the ground. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This much be "I have started playing GDA V and have had very little sleep! So I am going to have snippy characters."

Of all the people in that mountain that could have found Bucky Baggins unconscious on the gate, it was Thor and Elien, who were casually talking and looked out to find many things before the doors of Erebor.

Dain's army of Dwarves from the Iron Hills, Thranduil Stark's army of Elves, and Elrond's army of yet another host of Elves (as if there wasn't enough of them to begin with). Thor kicked Bucky awake, who looked as though he was going to rip that leg off the 'god' creature (as if he was trying to seem stronger than everyone else, which as much as Thor never wanted to admit. The hammer did all the work).

Bucky stood up and locked gaze at the ground below them. Gandalf (like his normal magically popping self) walked up to the gate with Dain, Thranduil, Bard (who just showed up) and Elrond. 

"Were you the one that decided to throw a rock at my head?! Because I could easily take your five bastards out right now! I am tempted now to bash you on the head with a  _very_ large rock!" Bucky snapped and Gandalf walked forwards.

"Bucky Baggins! I did not send you on the quest for you to sass mouth me!  Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Gandalf snapped.

"My mother and father are and have been dead for thirty years! The only person I kiss on my mouth is...well, never mind that detail! All you need to know is that I don't kiss anyone! Thank you very much! Run off before the Orcs force you to. Or I will personally split everyone one of you and your armies heads open!" Bucky snapped, spitting over the edge in some attempt to hit one of them. But no spit ball hit any one of them as they walked away from the situation turned more deadly than they would have wanted it.

Bucky, angered by them simply hitting him in the head by a  _rock_ (most of them thought it was from the impact of the rock itself that somehow is giving the others the bright nickname of calling him 'Anger Baggins' or as they later decided on a good nickname was 'Mad Baggins.'

Unfortunately those nicknames didn't sit well with Bucky and some thought that when he looked angry, he looked more and more like Steve frowning (which sent off yet another firestorm from Bucky).

* * *

Thor and Elien had ultimately decided to go one, see why Elrond would travel so far, and two, why was Bucky hit by a rock by still an unknown member of the four different armies.

Upon going into what seemed to be the biggest tent in the ruined city. Elien entered in to see not only the five leaders but Legolas and Tauriel casually sitting around. Thor rolled his eyes and entered after Elien.

At first the small women, Elien (standing shorter than Dain was, but not by much) was crossing her arms, waiting patiently to be noticed.

Her patience didn't last long and she scowled at them. "HEY! I MIGHT BE SMALL BUT I CAN SMASH YOU FIVE UPON THE HEADS FOR BEING RUDE TO GUEST!" The attracted all the attention upon her and she straightened up.

"She would like to know who struck Bucky Baggins." Thor stated. Legolas coughed insults on how short Elien was. She gladly went over to him and shoved him off the chair and proceeded to almost strangle him.

"I'm not a pep squeak! Bub! I am just the height I want to be! Thank you very much!" Elien scowled. Tauriel tried to take Elien off Legolas, but ended up getting in the fight. Dain was cheering Elien on as the others watch the Vala bringing both of the Elves to the ground. 

Elien came back and stood before all of them with Legolas squealing from still being kicked in the groan. 

Dain at this point was in the ground, laying and his face bright red. So much has he wanted to embarrass Legolas Hawkeye, son of Thranduil Stark for he (or anyone else) didn't know how long.

Thranduil kicked him up and he stood, still red in face and smiling mischievously at Legolas. 

Elrond sighed and stepped towards Thor. "I hit Bucky with a stone, but he deserved it. He bathed in my fountain! When I told your company not to!" Elien glared at him then turned to Thor confused.

"What fountain?" She asked. 

"The one in Rivendell." Elrond and Thor said.

"And Bucky was kind of puking when I found him." Elrond said. Elien kicked him, Thor buried his head into his hands and Gandalf nudged the Elven Lord before he told them any other information not wanted to be heard by children's ears. 

"I don't care why he was in the fountain or what provoked him to be in the fountain! All I care about is that you  _hit_ him with a rock! You could have killed him!" Thor scowled and Elien walked back to him.

"Why have you traveled so far too come here, Elrond?" She asked, glaring at Elrond with her hands on the hilts of her twin swords (which Thor and the others just noticed she had two blades).

"I saw the future to be nothing but a massive fight  I came to aid and nothing else,  at least that is what I wanted." Elrond said.

Elien leaned over to Thor."Let us go before I decide to pick a fight with Dain or any of the other leaders and their sons or daughters." Elien said as the Dwarf Lord paled. Thor and her walked off back into the mountain and found themselves falling asleep with one another (due to the tiredness).

Thranduil and Bard looked at one another. "We attack them at dawn." Thranduil said. Bard was uttermost confused, but went to prepare the other armies with Dain and Elrond.

Definition:

Vala= (singular) Valar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a chapter or so left and then the next part of the series, which I'm looking forward to


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know chapters are shorter than most are (mine being less than 1000 words).  
> This chapter is just major sass mouthing

When anything possibly couldn't get worse, later that night (which wasn't much night at that point) Elien was found looking pale white while casually braiding her short hair. Thor was right beside her and she had her eyes fixed to her lap. 

Steve stared blankly at her, remembering just slightly about her time having Fili and Kili. Days of vomiting, looking as though she was in so much pain, but she was so much happier after they were born.

Bucky looked from Steve to Elien to Thor and back to Steve. "Is she alright?" Bucky ventured to ask the question most prominent on their minds.

"It's just a stomach bug, this always happens to me." Elien tried to assure them with that information. They looked at one another with worried looks and Thor could have been paler than Elien at this point.

They were sent to Oín where their most desired questions were answered.

"It is unclear if it's a stomach bug or something else. We will wait a few days to see the clear answer." He said. The others weren't exactly thrilled with that answer,  but it have some closure to the situation.

Elien and Thor were sent to bed along with everyone else that managed to wake up from the commotion. Fili and Kili were still staring blankly at Steve. He scowled at them and they pouted to bed.

* * *

Just as Thranduil had planned, all the armies aside from Dain's were against the mountain with various weapons.

Steve groaned upon looking out as the elves were standing statue still, glaring up at him.

"OH WHAT DID I DO NOW?! DID I OFFEND YOUR STUPID KING BECAUSE HE'S A SORE LOSER!" Steve scowled. The elves turned to him and bent their bows at him, arrows pointing at him.

"For your information, I AM NOT A SORE LOSER! YOU DIRTY PEST OF A DWARVISH NEIGHBOR!" Thranduil snapped back at Steve. Bucky snorted, Thor had his hammer to throw straight at Thranduil, and Elien wasn't allowed to be near the gate because of her unclear condition.

That of course, never stopped her from barging over to the gate, sticking her head down to give the armies a firm glare. Thranduil looked up at her in surprise to see her (being the only woman in the mountain).

"So it seems I get to meet the thief that stole the prisoner's weapons." Thranduil mocked.

"CAN IT, STARK! I don't have time from your childish antics! Why do by you nicely get your sorry butt off this land before I personally throw you out!" Elien shouted. Thranduil rolled his eyes and motioned for them to fire. She held her hands up and the arrows bounced off the mountain in a multitude of different directions.

A smile lit up her face and Mr. Stark rolled his eyes again before motioning for his army to stand down.

"Wimp! Your a wimp of a King, Stark." Elien mocked and Thranduil didn't bother to notice her taunts. "What's the matter, Stark? Couldn't wear your pretty crown to show how unfavorable you are. Your not fabulous in that stupid corset of yours." Thranduil gave her the middle finger and she laughed at him. 

"Stop acting like a small child!" Thranduil scowled and Elien laughed again.

"And you must stop acting like a spoiled little brat! I think your son has that trait pretty clearly from you." Elien bite back at him with a face that made it look as though she was eating dirt.

Thranduil ignored her until she fired an arrow at him. He frowned unimpressed at her and she laughed before climbing on the gate.

"Come on, Thranduil! You can't hit a giirrlll?!" She mocked in a childish tone. Some of the dwarves started snickering behind her (which she ignored or started ebbing on more of the taunts directed towards Thranduil).

"I don't like to kill someone unless I have to." Thranduil snapped back at her. She laughed and shot another arrow at him.

Steve looked at Bucky, who was in some state of shock at what was happening. "Steve." Bucky said, eyes still fixed on Elien.

"Yeah?" Steve replied back, eyes also fixed to his sister.

"Was she like this when she was pregnant with Fili and Kili?"

"A little, she was more snippy than she was...this. To be honest, I have never seen her like this before. Ever since she was born, she has been the sweetest of things... now I am not quite sure what to make of her." Bucky looked at him confused as commotion happened from below.

Apparently Elien started shooting with Thranduil commanding his army to fire at  _her_.

As if on some magical instance, Gandalf came to rescue the stupid dwarrows and a hobbit.

But just then yet another part of the puzzle was put into its place as Orcs came out of newly made holes in the ground, Azog casually on his flag towel, beacons towards his army to commence battle upon everyone else and Bolg on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know for a fact, the next chapter will be the last one


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I might take a short break to make sure of what I plan on doing next in the next part of the series.

Elien groaned, Steve was pounding at the gate and Bucky grabbed Thor, throwing him at the gate and it opened without hesitation.

Everyone else grabbed their weapons and stood in front of Steve.

"Let's go for it! For the goodness of this world! Let our weapons pierce our enemies!" Steve cried with happiness written on his face. But the company didn't bother to care about this short speech and charged out of the gate without him, Elien included.

Steve scrambled after them and got a few moments of hair flowing majesticness as he was at the head of them. Thor flew to Azog to properly deal with the pest as everyone else remained on the ground, killing, slashing and in some rare cases  _burning_ (cause we all know pyrotechnics is sure fire way to know that this battle has gotten far out of hand) orcs where they stood on the battlefield.

They all seemed to enjoy themselves in battle, casually cutting the heads off orcs and Azog dead upon his watchtower.

Before they all knew the battle was over and all the company was alive.

* * *

Elien was sitting by the gate on a chair, tears still in her eyes. Thor hugged her and Steve cautiously approached her.

"I heard the news from Oín." Steve said. Elien wouldn't look up at him and stared at her. "And I am not upset about it. You and Thor are very happy with one another. Despite how it's not proper with you expecting your...'new man's' child." Elien looked at him before turning to Thor.

"Whatever happens next, let it happen. I know you are going to have tight rules on me because I am pregnant. But this isn't your problem to fix.

"This is nature and we must leave it at that. Vili would have wanted me to be with someone else eventually. I know I'm old and shouldn't be in this situation right now, but I honestly didn't think I could have another child after Kili." Elien said. Steve held her hands into his as she locked eyes on him.

"It will just be another child to the throne. He or she can chose whether or not they want to be on the throne or not." Steve said. Elien dropped her hands and nodded.

"Bucky and the others are waiting. They want to say goodbye before they have to leave for the Shire." Thor said. Elien stood up and they went out to find Bucky, Gandalf, Elrond, Beorn, Bard, Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel not to mention all the armies standing around and the company of dwarrows looking out from the gate.

Steve approached Bucky, who bowed to the dwarf king. "Bucky,  you don't have to bow to me or anyone else. You are as important to us as any dwarrow or dwarrowdam could be." Steve said bowing to Bucky as he stood up awkwardly.

Steve grabbed Bucky and bunted him on the head as the hobbit didn't know what he was doing our how to brake away.

Eventually the two broke away and hurt was apparent on Steve's face. Elien hugged Bucky, telling him about the latest news which gave him a little startled look. Bucky waved to the others and Elrond placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder before walking from the mountain.

Only, what happened next was a mystery to even Thor. A shining light reflected off Steve, Bucky, Gandalf, Elrond, Beorn, Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel,  Bard, Elien and Thor. Steve looked to Fili and pressed a hand to his heart, telling his nephew he would be a great King.

The light surrounded them and next thing they all knew, robots and anything else they could possibly imagine had their weapons pointed straight at them. A man with black hair that came to his shoulder. He wore a black coat with green and gold clashing with the light of the sun. A glowing scepter in hand as he was pointing it at all of them.

"Thor, explain?!" Steve shouted to him.

"Loki has control of the Byfrost." Thor said. They all look really confused at him.

"What is the Byfrost?"

"A traveling device,  we just went through it coming here."

"Oh wonderful!" Bucky complained.

"Let's fight then." Steve said. The robots locked on and fired at them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next part of the series will be coming out shortly!


End file.
